Journey
by TheShyMonster
Summary: Remus/Sirius drabbles to music. Rated for a fricking and mention of Sirius trying to trick Remus into sleeping with him.


Remus and Sirius Drabbles

Selection of drabbles you know the rules: Put your music on shuffle, write a drabble per song, finish when the song ends.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Tear drops on my guitar by Taylor Swift

It hurts that he doesn't know. If he is so damn smart why can't he see what's right in front of his face? I'm always here, standing just before the edge of the picture so he knows I'm still there, ready to jump at the chance to do anything for him. But he just keeps staring into those blasted books of his, his vision blurry at the edges – only _just_ missing me at the side of the picture. So once again I'll spend the night with my hangings nearly closed with just that one slight crack at the side so I can watch him as he dreams about her and not me.

* * *

Put your hands on me by Vannessa Carlton

It's strange thinking back to when I first Sirius Black, it was a stroke of luck I even ran into him alone and trying to figure out how to get onto the platform… but too proud to ask any of the obviously magic people streaming past him on all sides. Something drew me to him that I still can't explain all these years later, it's a magnetic pull and it keeps me by his side ready to subtly point out the way so he doesn't think he is actually getting _help_.

The draw is still here all these years later and it keeps me guiding him… even if he doesn't know.

* * *

I don't care by Fall Out Boy

Tears burned my eyes as I slammed the door to our dorm closed, the image of Remus kissing that Melody girl bitch. Screaming at the air in defiance, I searched the room with furious eyes, a snarl sparking on my face as I see Remus' bed and a lovely big pile of books littering it. Striding forward I grasped the closest one in my trembling hands, suddenly it was pulled open and the pages were littering the hard wooden floor under Remus' bed.

The room became thick with pages from Remus' _precious _books, he had melody now why would he need these dumb things? The tears that had been threatening to fall started leaking from my eyes and soon the door was open and Remus was yelling but I didn't care anymore.

* * *

Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade

It's probably wrong that I'm following him. But our argument is still burning a hole in my head and I need to watch his pain… of course he's hurting, why wouldn't he be? He's just been yelled at by the infamous Sirius Black! He is obviously going to be crushed.

He's fine… he is a pub with **my **best friends and chatting up his waiter, how could he do this to me? He is supposed to be drowning himself with his tears and begging me not to leave him… but he's fine?

Why does this hurt more then when I first stared into his eyes and told him I didn't love him anymore all those hours before? Why is he dancing with his waiter perfectly fine when it feels like my heart is being torn into a million tiny sharp shards.

Why is he fine when I'm broken up inside?

* * *

I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance

Graduating. I am actually graduating finally after years of tormenting myself about even getting into Hogwarts I am graduating! So why am I sitting here with a face like death and trying to figure out whether or not my best friend tried to lure me into his bed last night. I should be celebrating – it's nearly my turn to get my diploma but I can't breath let alone move away from this spindly wooden chair. A nudge, the infamous reason for all my worry wants to know if I'm okay… if I'm O-ficking-Kay! I'm still trying to breath as he fiddles with the diploma he has already collected.

* * *

Boston by Augustana

I don't understand. I thought everything was going to be fine but suddenly he's trying to leave again. Remus is rushing around our apartment with a confused expression drowning his face and all I can do is sit back and watch as he packs up his things and gets ready to walk out on me. Canada? He's leaving because I apparently don't understand him anymore! He's just making up excuses to protect himself again, but this time he's really leaving, he's moves his old trunk to the fireplace and in a whirl of robes he will leave me.

"Don't go."

* * *

High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup

I really thought they needed to leave Snape alone, he had that look about him that just screamed "I will kill you if you take a step closer," Sirius apparently didn't understand that as he continued to bait Snape constantly. Sure we were seventeen, safe and still in school but who knew what could happen in the future.

At wand point now I realise maybe I should have stood up to Sirius more when he tortured Snape, seeing as we're the ones at wand point now.

* * *

Follow you into the dark by Death Cab For Cutie

I shouldn't follow so blindly behind Sirius really, but a worried grin and a touch of his hand against mind and I'm sealed in his spell and following is all I can do. I've watched him go through so much trekking along behind to pick up the pieces when the world starts falling apart. I'm worried though that sooner or later I will follow into something that I can't grab his hand and pull him out of, I'm worried that I won't be enough to save his day.

* * *

Does your mother know by Abba

What does he think he is bloody playing at? He must have noticed how I feel about him, but if he does why does he choose to torture me by spending most of his time around me in some roguish state of undress. Sirius is just another thing that I can't touch; he doesn't know what he is trying to get himself into. I'm dangerous and he should know this, and yet he dangles himself on a thread in front of Mooney hoping that I'll snap and just take what I want. He's just being stupid, Moony isn't that strong… or I hope he isn't.

* * *

All I ever wanted by Basshunter

Today I am going to die, I don't know how nor do I know when but I woke up with an ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach, and rolling over to look at Remus sleeping soundly, I realise this might be the last chance I get to be with him so comfortably. Shuffling closer I check to make sure he won't stir before resting my head against his. I can't believe it took me nearly twenty years to get here and tonight I will apparently be leaving, and I won't be able to come back and love Remus in the way Remus has deserved to be loved for too long.

* * *

This was what I was doing instead of revising for my mocks :S procrastination - bad for my history grade


End file.
